Honey, honey: ABBA:Twilight
by EsmeraldasDreams
Summary: Hey this just a one- shot about Honey, honey from ABBA so please read this story  BxE


**A/N hi thi****s came into my mind while watching Mamma Mia (the movie) I just thought this was so just Bella and Edward so in this is just Honey, honey from ABBA.**

**Set after Breaking Dawn**** :D**

**))))**

Bpov

I was humming quietly honey, honey under my breath while I was running to our meadow hand in hand with Edward.

"Why are you humming Honey, honey, Love?" Edward asked as we lay down in the middle of the meadow.

"Because I think it suits us two." I replied still humming the song, suddenly Edward was on top of me kissing my neck.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" he asked while kissing my nose. To answer I just started singing

"_Honey, honey_

_How he thrills me_

_Aha_

_Honey, honey._

_Honey, honey_

_Nearly kills me_

_Aha_

_Honey, honey_

_I've heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean _

_He's a love machine_

_Oh, he makes me dizzy _

_Honey, honey_

_Let me feel it_

_Aha_

_Honey, honey_

_Don't__ conceal it_

_Aha_

_Honey, honey._

_The way that you kiss goodnight _

_(The way you kiss me good night)_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_(The way that you're holding me tight)_

_I feel like I wanna sing_

_When__ you do your thing" _

I sung as he continued to kiss me all over me.

Until he sang to me:

"_I don't wanna hurt you, baby,_

_I don't wanna se you cry_

_So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get to high"_

I continued his sentence:

"_But I'm going to stick to you boy, you never get rid of me_

_There's no other place on earth I would rather be"_

"See that's why I think it's suits us two" I said after I sung the last sentence

"Yeah now I se what you meant about that when you said it" he said while kissing me hungrily on the lips

"We have to get back soon nessie will start to wonder where we are if we don't show up" I said as we was in the same position as when he took me here for the first time

"But I like it here" he whined as he kissed my nose

"Come on" I said as I dragged him behind me to the house where my baby was running to greet us.

"Momma can you please say to Alice that I don't wanna go shopping every day" my beautiful angel said to me as she ran into my arms. I took down my shield so Edward could hear me _GO AND FIND ALICE! NOW! _I growled in my mind, he looked scared for a few seconds until he went to find Alice I hope for if not then he's in biiiig trouble _you know that right? Edward if you don't help nessie with Alice and her shopping so pray to god and thank him that you're a vampire and that I'm not a new born anymore + we have a daughter that love her parents._ I then started to think about a few hundreds of ways to torture him waiting for his reaction.

"Beee-lllla you can't do this to me" he whined as he appeared in front of me with amused and pained eyes. Oh how I love those eyes and those lip- NO focus Bella!

"And why not?" I asked innocently as I got the perfect way to torture him no kissing me in a month_ HA let's see if you can do that!_

"Love I try to change her mind but if it doesn't work I've tried so please don't torture me with those thoughts about how to torture me in your few hundreds ways to torture your husband" he pleaded to me _Hmmmm… HA! I tell you my decision when I want my mind, but for now STAY OUT OF MY HEAD OR YOU REGET IT. _

"What if I don't want to?" Edward asked with his crooked smile

"Then I have to think about something you don't like" I smirked

"Like what, Love?" he asked still not believing me

_I know a song that goes on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves._

_And it goes like this:_

_I know a song that goes on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves._

_And it goes like this:_

_I know a song that goes on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves._

"Okay, okay, okay I stay out of your mind if you would say what you want please" he begged. Edward had his head between his hands as if to stop my thoughts

"How about I say what I want tonight" I winked at him

"Momma Please not when I'm here I don't wanna think about what you two do when I sleep" she shuddered in my arms

**A/N so this was just some thing I wrote when I got bored and was listening to honey****, honey.**

**Don't own Twilight**

**PLZ review love ya/ c ya ;DD**


End file.
